Hackett L. Marci
"Please don't call a accountant, just because I deal with all the captain's money needs doesn't make me that. I swear he better give me a raise for all the stress I get on this ship." -Marci Introduction Marci is a close friend and navigator for the Purplebeard Pirates, she often fills the role of Second Mate as well. She often complains about how she seemingly gets the short stick out of all deals as she was given the Mune Mune no Mi instead of a more powerful devil fruit, though it is believed she was given it so Lancelot wouldnt eat it himself. Appearance Before the Timeskip, Marci is seen wearing a silk dress and has purple hair with blonde ends. She would often change into a suit or random different dresses at the request of her captain often leading her to punch him later on in the day due to his jokes. After the timeskip, she has adopted a new outfit that is better fitting for a pirate as well has dyed her hair red. She seems to smile slightly more and often is seen carrying a pistol, though it is unclear if she actually knows how to use it as she has only been seen using it 3 times. Personality Before the Timeskip, Marci was a calm and pleasant woman, however was often on the resieving end of perverted jokes by her crew mates due to her slightly trusting nature. Despite this she is easily one of Lancelot's closest friends giving her the right to hold a high position and causing her to take up important tasks for her captain. After the Timeskip, Marci is seemingly less joked about mostly due to the threat of being shot by her. She is still in charge of finaces which leads her to feel more like a accountant rather then a navigator or second mate. Despite this she does her job with little complaint indicating that she has faith in her captain, though she is often seen annoyed when he asks her to increase her breast size causing her to shoot at him often missing likely on purpose. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Marci is a surprisingly good shot as she was able to cut Lancelot's cheek without accidently killing him, however she rarely is seen fighting due to her prefering to stay on the ship and avoid fights. When she is in a fight she is capable of hitting several targets with a single shot making her one if not the best marksman on the Purplebeard Pirates crew. Strength Marci is strong enough to knock out a hybrid which she displayed by knocking out her captain for his perverted jokes, though it is unclear if this was just for comedic effect as he is often back up making another joke in a matter of minutes. She has been shown to be stronger then the average female and even stronger then several human males though still far weaker then a fishman. Agility It is unknown how flexible or agile Marci is as she prefers to fight from a distance and has yet to be seen in a close fight, however she is surpisingly quick as she was able to outrun a fishwoman with relative ease. Endurance Marci is impressively tough as she is able to take more injuries then most, however she has rarely been seen hurt indicating that she may not be as tough as she appears due to her avoiding fights. Weapons * Kira- Marci's favorite pistol which is capable of firing up to 6 shots, though she often only has to fire once or twice.'' '''Haki '''''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Marci is trained in Kenbunshoku Hakiand seems to be able to use it well as she was able to use it to avoid most attacks making her the only member of the Purplebeard Pirates to have never been majorly hurt, she often jokes about this when they are in a firefight. Character Design Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:Female Category:Marksman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed